Fate Stay Night Lemons
by JAL15
Summary: This is a collection of mostly unrelated lemons involving various pairings.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter takes place post-Heavens Feel True End.

The days after the War had been relatively peaceful for Shirou all things considered. Life with Sakura and Rider was fairly calm day to day and they all got along fine. They kept in contact with Rin while she was away at the Clock Tower. His relationship with Sakura had deepened and they were never concerned with safety due to living with Rider. Fuji-nee still came by every day and teased them over their relationship. There was one problem however. Rider.

The issue was not that Shirou and Rider just couldn't get along, on the contrary she was quite fond and friendly with him. Perhaps a bit too friendly at times. He noticed that on occasion she would get just a bit too close and in his personal space for his comfort. Of course she never did such a thing when Sakura was around, she was far too loyal a Servant for that, but she would still get just a bit flirty. At times she would say a lewd joke and at times she would brush against him while walking by. Just earlier in the day she had come home from a pedicure and plopped down onto the ground and started reading. She laid on her front with her bare feet dangling loosely in the air. As he walked by she slowly rubbed her delicate feet together while catching his attention in ways that he never knew feet could.

Shirou of course did his best to ignore it and stay faithful to Sakura, but it all came to a head that night when he woke to his bed to get a glass of water. As he made his journey to the kitchen he began to hear sounds coming from Rider's room and against his better judgement decided to take a peek through a small opening the door provided and he was rewarded with the most alluring sight he had ever seen.

It was Rider in a translucent purple nightgown that came down to just above her milky thighs which were covered in a glistening liquid. Her panties were discarded on the floor. He saw that she had been fingering herself with vigor. The sight brought him to erection immediately along with the sound of her sensual voice devolving into loud moans. She would occasionally mutter under her breath and he was sure he heard his own name being called pace quickened for a few moments as she played with her clit before she climaxed. Shirou gazed on her body suddenly going taught before relaxing and her toes unfurling from their previously curled up state. That was when she looked to him through the door's opening and spoke to him in ragged breaths.

"You know… you're free to join in at any time. Sakura doesn't have to know." She said in the most erotic tone of voice he had ever heard in his life.

Without even wondering how long she had been aware of his presence he walked immediately into the room. She raised her feet towards him as he knelt to the ground and he began to massage them tenderly with his dexterous fingers. Her toes were painted a light pink color and she had a gentle, graceful arch. He marveled at how soft and delicate her feet were even if he knew that she could easily crush him with them given her strength. She moaned in delight at his efforts and her moans, along with the smell of her new groomed feet, only increased his arousal even more. He then began to suck on her toes starting with her big toe, he was rewarded with a brief squeal of delight as he savored her taste, working his way down her each and every toe. He briefly wondered if Sakura's feet were this delectable before his mind was filled only with thoughts of Rider.

Rider then ordered him to lay down and allow her to satisfy him. He obliged her and was filled with ecstasy when the sole of one of her feet found its way to his cock and began to rub up and down. His head was spinning with pleasure as her soft delicate sole rubbed up and down. It was then that she proceeded to add her second foot to the mix. The feeling of having his dick squeezed and rubbed between her beautiful soles was some of the greatest sensations he had ever experienced in his life, the softness and warmth of her feet were incredible. Shirou thought to himself briefly that he definitely needed to see if Sakura would be willing to try this sometime. Rider then moved one of her feet so that his cock was nestled firmly between her toes. She then began to move the foot up and down while her other foot played with his sack. Being between her toes was a tighter sensation than before not to mention the fondling of his balls with her other dexterous foot. The intensity of it was too much for Shirou to handle for long and soon he climaxed, sending streams of his cum onto her foot. She decided to tease him a bit and dangle the cum covered foot above her head and swallowed as some dropped into her mouth and then utilized her flexibility to lick the rest right off of her foot.

Then she took her nightgown off and began to mount herself on top of him. She grabbed a hold of his cock in her hands, already regaining its hardness, and plunged it into her folds. She then began lift herself up until his dick was nearly out of her only to plunge herself back down to the hilt. Being inside of rider was hot, wet, and tight, a totally different but equally amazing feeling compared to being sandwiched between her feet. Not wanting to be the only one on the receiving end of the pleasure Shirou began to fondle at her breasts. Taking the generous mounds into his hands he began to squeeze at her nipples as Rider steadily increased her pace, long flowing lilac her drifting into Shirou's face. Her hair smelled of some incredible shampoo and her body gleaned with sweat. Each of them slowly but surely felt a pressure building up with them as they both approached their limit. Shirou then pumped his seed into her pussy. The feeling of his pulsating cock and the warmth of his seed being released into her was enough to push her over the edge and as she climaxed her clenching walls made sure to squeeze out as much of his cum as possible. She let out a loud scream of pure lust.

She removed herself from his cock and cuddled up next to him while panting in exhaustion. He had never had quite such an experience with Sakura in their time together. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of Rider's melodious voice proclaiming words to him which utterly terrified him.

"Ah, Master, did you enjoy the show?"

He then turned his head to the door to see that Sakura was standing there at the door, having apparently been awakened by the sounds of their vigorous lovemaking. He felt like a deer in the headlights and had no idea what to do when Sakura began to speak.

"Senpai… you decided to cheat on me with another pretty face, is that it?"

Shirou immediately began to fear for his life when Sakura began to walk towards him with a determined expression. His fear turned quickly to confusion he was treated to the sight and sensations of Sakura getting between the two of them and taking his cock in her hand while she instigated an intimate kiss with Rider. He gazed as their tongues wrestled for dominance before Sakura broke off from Rider and looked to him with saliva trailing her face.

"But if it's with Rider than I guess I can accept it."

Shirou looked down and noticed something good. Sakura had gotten a that day on the days after the war were just a bit more enjoyable.

Author's Note: This is the first in a series of mostly or completely unrelated lemon stories. In case you're wondering, no not every single one will focus on feet so much.

Please leave reviews, preferably constructive ones.


	2. Trap of Argalia

Shirou was having a very bad day. It started off normally enough until much later in the evening. Then a muscular man in blue spandex started thrusting his long spear at him. After being stabbed and awakening in a confused state he soon found that the blue man with the lance was after him once again. After retreating into his shed he was on the ground and at the mercy of the strange man once again. That was when a light appeared in the shed and a figure appeared.

Shirou saw the form as it appeared and was immediately drawn to the beautiful face of the figure. The face was innocent and energetic looking and was framed by a light pink locks with a dash of white. Her hair came into a fairly long braid and looked soft to the touch. She wore what appeared to be some kind of black tunic with a cloak over her shoulders and armor on her arms. Shirou's gaze was transfixed by the barest glimpse of creamy thighs between the hem of the tunic and the top of the black thigh high stockings that covered her shapely legs.

"So can I assume that you're my Master?"

Before any explanation was given the Servant immediately went to defending its Master. After the blue man was driven off the Servant introduced herself as Astolfo one of the Paladins of Charlemagne. Though Shirou was a bit confused on that bit.

"So were the legends wrong about your being a man then?"

"Oh no Master, they were correct on that account."

Oh. Oh dear. Suddenly Shirou felt a bit awkward about the leering he had given the man. He wasn't sure how to take this now. He supposed that he would just deal with it in stride. It wasn't as if he had been looking too closely at the Servant's toned legs or the slight swaying of his hips as he walked. Really, hardly any attention paid at all.

A couple of days had passed by since then and things had been going by slowly until the night time when battles took place. When Shirou and Astolfo first went looking for clothes Shirou had tried to direct him towards at least wearing pants but Astolfo would have none of it. The Servant forced Shirou to look at all the outfits that he had chosen out including some very short sundresses and a micro bikini that made Shirou wonder if his Servant actually shaved down there. Eventually Shirou managed to find some civilian clothes for Astolfo to wear the he actually agreed to be seen in that didn't make Shirou question his sexuality too terribly much. Even so Shirou could not help but be a bit distracted by the sight of his Servant in the new clothes. They consisted of a sleeveless purple and white shirt with a thin, light purple hoodie and a short purple skirt. Astolfo completed the outfit with translucent black pantyhose that showed off his legs and a pair of purple and white high tops. He looked too damn cute.

There had been some incidents as well such as when Taiga had questioned the presence of Astolfo and had been skeptical that he was an acquaintance of Kiritsugu, but had given in when assaulted by the Servant's adorable pout. Another time Astolfo deided to stretch his legs out under the table and his feet landed firmly in Shirou's lap. Shirou had tried to ignore the warmth in his lap until he couldn't anymore and found an excuse to get up and walk away. Perhaps most embarrassing of all was when he was doing laundry and took a sniff of his Servant's panties.

"Enjoying my scent, Master?", Spoke the pink haired Servant to Shirou's utter embarrassment.

Later on Astolfo actually proposed to Shirou that they fool around a bit. "No! I mean no matter how cute you are you're still a guy!" declared Shirou. "Love knows no boundaries Master, if you find me attractive then surely it's fine to act on it? We could re-enact whatever you were imagining when you sniffed my panties." Shirou of course declined to do so, after all he wasn't into guys. When they both went to their respective rooms to sleep Shirou couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to Astolfo and his long slender legs or how his ass looked in that bikini until he decided on something. Fuck it he was going in there dick or no dick. When he went into Astolfo's room he saw that he had already taken off his jacket.

"So, you thought it over Master?"

Shirou answered his Servant grabbing onto him and laying him down and locking his lips with the effeminate man. Their tongues began flicking at each other immediately. As Shirou kissed the Servant he ran his hand down his smooth, hose clad legs eliciting a purr from the pinkette. Shirou started fondling the Servant's nether regions even as he tried not to think about them too much as his partner hardened. Astolfo began to fondle his master's crotch through his pants. Shirou began to harden quite quickly from that action.

Astolfo unzipped his Master's pants and was impressed at the size as it plopped out. The Servant began to pump his Master's cock with vigor. Shirou groaned when he felt the flick of a tongue on the head of his cock. Astolfo licked it from the base to the head in a slow fashion and then suckled on the ball sack. He then swirled his tongue around the head of the cock pulled the rest of the cock into his eager mouth. As he did so Astolfo's left hand squeezed and caressed at his Master's balls while his right hand teased at his master's ass. Shirou groaned at the wet hot sensations of his Servant's mouth and tongue and the strange but pleasurable feeling his Servant's hands. Astolfo quickened his pace and took his Master's cock in deep enough that he made gagging noises which turned Shirou on even more. The blowjob was incredible and soon Shirou climaxed into Astolfo's mouth. As Astolfo squeezed his Master's balls to get as much semen out as possible he began to gag a bit before letting the cum drip from his mouth before eagerly swallowing it all in on gulp. The Servant savored the salty flavor and then licked the cock clean. The Servant then removed his shirt and went up to kiss his Master.

After another bout of intimate kissing with Astolfo in his Master's lap Shirou began to lick at his lover's nipples while Astolfo grinded on his master, eager to make him hard again. This earned a delectable moan from the Servant as his Master's tongue worked circles around his nipples. Finally, unable to wait any longer Astolfo reached for a small bottle of lubricant that he had gotten in town when Shirou wasn't watching.

"Are you ready to complete the experience Master? Even if I am a man?"

Shirou responded, "I am way too turned on right now to care."

Without needing anymore words Shirou spread some on his fingers after tearing a small hole in his Servant's pantyhose and moved the Servant's panties to the side. He slowly eased a finger into Astoflo's anus. He slowly eased it a bit further in until it was all the way in. He soon added a second finger and stretched the Servant's entrance out until it was ready. After moving a bit more inside him Shirou removed his finger and asked the Servant to get on his hands and knees. He rubbed some of the lube onto his erect cock and lined himself up with his Servant's rear entrance.

He slowly entered Astolfo, knowing that he needed to be gentle. The sensation was an incredible tight heat so intense Shirou's head began to swim. Astolfo marveled at being able to feel every detail on his Master's cock as it entered him. Once Shirou was fully inside his lover's entrance he stayed still inside him for a minute to let his ass accommodate and get used to him. During that minute he brought his mouth to his Servant's neck and laid tender kisses there, occasionally nibbling at the Servant's earlobe. He slowly began to pump his cock inside his lover's tight space.

Shirou reached around and began pumping his Servant's dick as he slowly increased his pace, the heat growing even more intense. The room was filled with sensuous moans as the two found a rhythm to their lovemaking. Astolfo could feel every part of his Master's cock as it moved faster and faster inside of him, beginning to pulsate with raw desire. Soon a pressure began to build inside both of them as they neared their limit. Astolfo shuddered as he was overtaken with ecstasy and let out a beautiful scream as he finally came in his lover's hand. Shirou felt his Servant's inner walls tighten as he climaxed which was enough to bring him over the edge as well with the increased tightness. He released his warm seed into his lover's insides and finally pulled out of him, exhausted. Astolfo shuddered with delight at the feeling of the hot liquid inside him.

They both dozed off looking into each other's content faces while in a warm embrace. They were woken to a scream of surprise when Taiga walked in the next morning and found them lying next to each other naked. She couldn't take her eyes off of the Servant's only indication of his sex. Shirou had a bit of explaining to do that morning. Not helped by his Servant's moans while he remained asleep.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and please leave reviews and follow, and if you have any ideas for pairings and situations feel free to suggest them in your review along with any writing tips.


	3. A Magus' Predicament

The following story has futanari.

This chapter takes place in a version of Heaven's Feel's true end if Saber survived.

Rin Tohsaka had a bit of a problem right now. Actually she had been having a problem for the last couple of days. While she was at the Clock Tower she had been subject to a bit of a strange accident. There was some alchemist raving about an elixir he had created that would revolutionize medicine. Unfortunately in his raving he bumped into Rin and spilled it all over her. It didn't have any immediate effects so she thought she was fine and decided to leave him alone. That is of course after firing a fair number of Gandrs at him on principle however the next day, the day before she flew back home, she noticed a bit of a conundrum when she awoke. She grew a dick. She went about finding the alchemist and demanding that he reverse it. He informed her that the only way to reverse it would be a tantric (sexual) ritual between her and two other people. He offered to join her to which she responded by using one of her gems to curse him so that there would be the sensation of getting stabbed in the balls with a hot knife for a week. The gem in question had cost her a couple hundred thousand yen. It was worth it.

Having flown home and having just eaten lunch at Shirou's she was faced with a problem. Even after trying a couple of different cures none worked and so she was considering who do the ritual with. She immediately assumed Saber would help, the girl was too kind to say no, but she couldn't decide on the third participant. She wasn't sure if Shirou's puppet body would cause problems with the ritual. Of course Sakura was out the question given that they are sisters. Even if she did have a nice rack and an ass to die for. No! Bad older sister thoughts! That left Rider, who was certainly a nice sight to behold with her long flowing lilac locks and long legs. Not to mention her hypnotically beautiful eyes and voice. So it was decided. She would ask Saber for her help and hope that Rider would agree to help as well.

It took a bit of fumbling around in terms of conversation before she actually got the gumption to ask Saber.

"Don't worry Rin, I am sympathetic to your plight and would be more than willing to help."

"Thank you so much… but why exactly are you especially sympathetic?" The magus really shouldn't have looked a gift horse in the mouth, but dammit she was curious. "It involves a bout of mischief started by troublemaking old man. I would rather not discuss it in detail."

Then came the task of asking for Rider's help. Rin knew the Servant got along with her well enough but didn't know if she would accept such a request. Nonetheless she had to ask here and so ask she did. There was only one condition.

"After I help you with this ritual you have to be my servant for a week. That includes any requests to dress up like a maid or nurse or sweet, sweet Ayako-chan~" All things considered Medusa could have made much worse demands. If a week of servitude was what it took then Rin felt that it was worth it. She then led them to her bedroom after making sure that Shirou and her sister had left.

Soon enough Rin started to give Artoria gentle kisses before increasing their intensity. Meanwhile Rider began grinding up against Rins backside while nibbling at her earlobes. Rin started to unbutton Saber's blouse, pausing a bit for Rider to remove both her own turtleneck and Rin's. Saber was without a bra, Rin supposed she really didn't need them given her small breasts. Rin marveled at Rider generous bust, sweet ass, and, long beautiful legs. She also marveled at Saber who was beautiful in a more regal sense. Soon enough they were on the floor with Rider on top of Rin and Saber to the side, all of them bereft of clothing with the exception of Rin's thigh high stockings and Rider's glasses. Rider positioned her clit in front of Rin's mouth while she stuck the magus' now hard cock between her generous bosom. Rin began lapping at the woman's folds and savored the taste as Rider started pumping the cock between her tits. Rin wrapped her stocking clad legs around Rider's head as the Servant licked at the tip of cock as she picked up the pace of her pumping. Saber meanwhile began to touch herself as she got on the floor and began licking at Rin's anus. Rin shuddered at the pleasure from the new sensations she was feeling, both from her new appendage and from her previously untouched hole. Rider's tits were hot and beginning to get sweaty while Saber's tongue felt odd but pleasurable in her virgin anus. Soon enough Rin cock spurted a generous load onto Rider's face as the lilac locked lady came herself from Rin's ministrations. Rin and Saber then licked the cum off of Rider's face and glasses and savored the taste.

"Why the hell isn't this thing going away?" asked the Magus as she already began to harden once more. Replied the King of Knights, "We'll just have to keep going then." After which she began to go down on Rin's kneeling form. She spat on the cock before giving it a good jerk off with her hands while she suckled on the girl's sack. While this was going on Rider gave Rin an intimate tongue filled kiss as she caressed the magus' right breast while twisting the right's nipple. After a while Saber the whole cock into her mouth while fingering the twin-tailed girls ass. Rin couldn't help but cry out as she came inside the Servant's mouth while being caressed by Rider. Gagging loudly from the sheer volume of cum, she took it all in her mouth before quickly standing up and kissing Rider on the lips, sharing the seed between their mouths. They both swallowed the cum and then ended the kiss between them as they looked at Rin with lust filled gazes, a thin trail of cum still hung between their lips.

After pushing Rin to the ground Rider set herself down on the cock while facing away from Rin, giving the magus a nice view of the Servant's ass as she bounced up and down on top of her. Saber planted her folds onto Rin's mouth as she sat on her face. Rin suckled and licked away at the petite Servant's clit and folds. Rin gave in to her urge to slap Riders bountiful ass as the Servant increased her bouncing pace, eliciting a lustful gasp from Rider's lips. Rider though to herself that the cock felt better than most men's probably did as she shuddered at the sensations of the pulsating cock inside of her. Rin shot enough hot seed into Rider that the Servant certainly be impregnated if the seed was not artificial in nature. But Saber still need her fix. Saber got on her hands and knees while wiggling her hips practically begging to be ravaged. Rin plunged straight into to Servants pussy. Saber was I different experience than Rider, Rin thought to herself. Even if Saber's body didn't give off the raw sex appeal that Rider did her pussy was even tighter, barely able to hold Rin's cock. While she pounded away at saber Rin's ass was being licked by Rider who was fingering herself as well. There was no way Rin could last long inside of her while getting her ass licked and soon enough she sprayed her seed into Saber as she felt the petite girl climax, her inner walls becoming even tighter than before. Rider also fingered herself to climax. After that Rider made sure to lick the cock clean and soon after it finally began to fade away and the three women rested their tired bodies.

Rider spoke between panting breaths, "Rin you should look into getting more of whatever grew that so we can enjoy it on occasion." Added Saber, "I concur with Rider on this." Rin thought it over in her head, considering the sensations that she had never experienced before she received the new appendage. Of course with how much she had hurt the alchemist that made it she was certain that he would charge a truly exorbitant price for anymore of the elixir. She decided it was worth it.

Author's Note: I would like to thank Soulvanguard for helping me improve my chapters even if I still have a lot of improving to do. As always please review and leave and idea for pairings and sex acts/kinks.


	4. Daughter of a Preacher Man

This one is mostly straight sex with a little yaoi at the end.

Gilgamesh really didn't enjoy living in the church. It was out of the way, boring and ever since Kotomine died boring. Now the closest things he had to companions in this church were Lancer and the dead priest's brat Caren Ortensia. The girl was simultaneously virtuous and cruel. She was incredibly forgiving of other people's actions. On the other hand she was an incurable tease. She was a woman of the church and yet she ran around, when on business, in tight fitting frilly black and white dress with no skirt. The only thing preserving her lower half's modesty were black thigh high stockings and pantyhose. She claimed it was for the sake of mobility and to distract men. She was certainly distracting to the eye. Even her top half had an attractive face to look at framed by long flowing white hair. Her lower half was exposed under stockings and pantyhose and revealed her nice, long, shapely legs. They swayed along with her hips as she walked through the church. Apparently she wasn't feeling in the mood for shoes today as she was walking around the church with her feet clad only in the stockings and pantyhose. His gaze lingered on both her legs and feet.

Gilgamesh had a certain fixation on female feet. Despite theoretically being a so called "dirty" part of the body he found their form quite pleasing to the eyes. Especially Caren's. Hers dainty and petite but had a nice arch to them. His lingering gaze did not go unnoticed, as Caren quickly called him out on it.

"You really are just a lust filled animal aren't you, King of Heroes?" The young nun said.

He was a bit flustered at her statement but brushed it off. The woman then said, "Would you like to feel them?" Gilgamesh decided that there was little else to do he strode up to her and landed a wet kiss on her lips while fondling her breasts through her clothing. She was the one to introduce tongue into the equation. He quickly lied down on the ground and she laid on top of him. Her feet were planted on his face and his cock was now sandwiched between the area wear her thighs met her pussy. She began moving her thighs up and down as his dick got harder and harder. Meanwhile he brushed the bits of dust off her hose clad feet and then began savoring their smell as he rubbed them sensually. Soon he couldn't take it and he had to have them in his mouth. He sucked vigorously on her toes before giving a long lick across her sole. The feeling of being between her thighs was magnificent, the silky smooth hose over her firm thighs being a unique sensation. It also became a wet one as he felt her juices from her own arousal start to soak into her stockings and pantyhose. The pleasure eventually the pleasure became too much and he blew a white hot load all over her dress and even reached her face. She wiped the cum off her face with a finger and took it into her mouth moaning at her first taste of cum.

She then set her pussy over his mouth for him to begin licking her there. While he dove into her warm juices with his tongue she reached to his still solid cock to begin prodding at it with her feet which were now warm and wet due to his previous licking. At first she poked at it with just her big toe but soon enough began massaging it between her soles. The feeling of his cock being squeezed up and down between the wet hot arches of her soles was enough to make the King of Heroes spin as she went to work on his cock. He heard her moan in delight at his ministrations and she was getting near her limit when she tried something different. She crossed her feet around his cock so that it was the tops of her feet that were coming into contact with his cock instead of the soles. The sudden change in sensations was enough to bring Gilgamesh over the edge and climaxed once again, nearly at the same time she did and his hot seed was strewn across her hose clad legs.

Upon seeing her cum covered form Gilgamesh was hard again almost immediately. He went to ravishing her. She laid on her back and spread her legs wide open for the Servant. In his haste to get inside her the King couldn't be bothered to slowly take her hose off and he simply ripped open a small hole in them just in front of her panties. He moved them to the side and plunged his manhood in her to the hilt. He remembered, upon seeing her pained expression and a small trickle of blood coming from her entrance, that she was a virgin and that he should have perhaps taken it slower. That was until she told him to hurry up. It then occurred to him that for a woman who was as amused by suffering as she was, the pain was probably a turn on. He then began furiously pounding at her pussy as hard and as fast as he could manage without breaking her. Her face contorted in expressions and squeals of mixed pain and pleasure. She was as hot and tight as a virgin should be, though he didn't have trouble getting inside given how she was dripping wet with anticipation and arousal from their previous activities. It was not long before the vice grip that was Caren pussy had become too intense for even the King of Heroes to hold back anymore and he shot his seed deep into her loins when she climaxed, her walls of her vagina becoming even tighter as she did so. As they both climaxed Caren wrapped her legs around Gilgamesh while her toes curled up in delight and dug her fingers into his back, hard enough to draw blood if not for the Servan't superhuman durability. They then laid there panting thinking that they might have finished their little sexual escapade. They were wrong about that in the best way.

Because that was when Lancer walked into the church. He had gotten back from fishing and was planning on relaxing. That was when he saw Caren and Gilgamesh on the floor, cum leaking from her vagina onto the floor of the church. As his gaze lingered the woman spoke.

"So is the Hound of Chulainn so easily entranced at the mere sight of a defiled maiden?" Said Caren.

Then Lancer immediately came to an erection as he walked over to Caren and moved her onto all fours. Then he plunged his cock into her tight, still virgin ass and he went hard and fast. He too knew that she would likely get off on the pain. He heard scream in both ecstasy and agony as pounded her asshole while he reached around to flick at her clit. Gilgamesh gazed on the two of them and hardened once again. He wanted some and he wasn't going to wait his turn. He materialized the highest possible quality lubricant from the Gate of Babylon and spread it onto his fingers he then poked his fingers into Lancer's' anus, spreading it out before he rubbed some on his cock. He doubted Lancer would appreciate the pain as much as Caren. He then shoved his cock into Lance earning a grunt from other Servant. The three of them soon found a rhythm and they couldn't have enjoyed it more.

Lancer was practically high on his own lust from the feeling of fucking such tight ass while having his own get a work out. There was no way he could last very long like this and he didn't. Soon enough he blew his load into Caren tightest hole. The feeling of hot cum inside her was enough to send her into a screaming orgasm as well. Gilgamesh couldn't take the increased tightness from Lancer's orgasm and he too shot his seed into the Servants' ass. They stayed still in their positions for a moment before exiting each other. They were totally exhausted. Gilgamesh and Lancer were both a bit surprised Caren could still move enough to crawl over to the two of them and lick them clean. It was strange how little the woman of the church cared about her lost virginity. Her clothes had been stained with semen and her every orifice defiled all while in the church. She was happy to feel fulfilled. Then the King of Heroes Spoke.

"We shall never speak of this to anyone else. Understood mongrels?" So declared The King of Heroes.

The other two agreed. This would be their secret.

Authors Note: Thank you all for reading this and I hope you leave review. If any of you have any particular Kink or Pairing you would like to see in hear mention it in a review or PM and I'll see what I can do.


	5. New Job Oppurtunities

Bazett had fallen on some hard times recently. She had been having trouble getting a job lately. She was pretty much totally broke. As a result of this she was quite pleased when she got a job offer from an up and coming new company. They had offered her a fair amount of money to come into their studio and let them take some pictures of her with the possibility of follow up deals if all went well, she was a bit suspicious at first but thought it sounded reasonable enough and she desperately needed the money. They told her to come dressed in a business suit and so she did.

The photos started out fine, just some pictures of her posing for some business magazine. She looked quite professional in her suit and not to mention her own stunning beauty that would surely draw eyes to the nearest magazine corner. The shoot went well and they asked her to come back the next day and she accepted. She never thought that she would be making a living this way but she supposed it didn't really matter. She went to the studio the next day and again everything went well. Then things got a bit odd.

They started asking her to do some poses in a variety of outfits. It started off relatively innocent with a fairly modest one piece swimsuit, before moving on to some more revealing bikinis. It didn't really get sketchy until they brought in the maid outfit.

"Wait… what?" asked the purple haired woman. Said the agent," Oh miss we just thought you might be willing to pose on some posters for a nearby maid café. We would of course pay more if you do."

"…All right. Fine."

It was a very short skirted version of a French maid outfit complete with stockings. It was also perhaps a size too small for her and felt a bit tight. She argued at first but then they increased her pay and she accepted once again. They had her pose while dusting, flashing her panties to the camera. Then things got even more erotic.

"Look, I really don't know about this." She protested. "We'll pay double." Well there went her complaints.

She was dressed in stockings with a garter belt and a lacy black bra. They had moved onto some videos now she was currently grinding her crotch against a pole while licking a banana placed firmly between her tits. Earlier in the video they had her pretend to cook a cake and get white batter all over her face and tits. The next thing she did, she protested at first. They wanted her to star in a full on porno where she gets fucked by a group of men who she doesn't know. Only problem being that she still didn't really have a stable job outside of this. Then they offered her 3,000,000 yen and she found herself open to a whole new world of activities.

The company had her strip herself completely, revealing her massive bust to the world. She also had a fairly slim waist and fit, muscular abs along with wide hips and a large, firm ass. Then they put on a blindfold for her to wear. She was of course nervous, after all she had no idea who the hell she was even going to have sex with. She could only hope that they wouldn't be too harsh with her. That was when she felt hands grabbing her in various places all at once. It was kind of terrifying to be doing this without even seeing anybody. She began to hear whispers among the men as she felt hands of multiple different sizes caressing her hair, legs, breasts, stomach, and ass. Then she felt a hand grab hold of her head and something hard and warm press against her mouth. She could only assume it was a cock ready for her mouth.

She tentatively licked the head in order to find her place and then started taking it further into her mouth while at the same time she felt a wet sensation on her feet. From what she could tell there was a man sucking on her left foot while two different men sucked on her right. She felt hands caressing her breasts before she felt another cock slip between tits. While giving head to the one man she pressed her breasts together around another cock and started squeezing up and down with her tits, giving him a boobjob. Soon enough the man in her mouth spewed a hot liquid into her mouth and she swallowed it all. The man receiving a titty fucking blew his load all over her face surprising her a bit. She was beginning to get turned on by all of the sensations including the caressing of her inner thighs.

Then they pushed her onto all fours and she felt a man line her hips up with his hands. Another man had apparently slid underneath her and started sucking on her nipples, finally eliciting a moan from the girl. The man from beneath her plunged his cock into her womanhood and started thrusting into her again and again. She screamed in awkward ecstasy from a combination of both the cock thrusting inside of her and a lubricated hand going into her asshole. She shuddered at the intrusion to her back entrance, she had never felt that kind of feeling before. She screamed lustfully when she felt the fingering man stick his dick in her rear. It was a different feeling from being fucked in the pussy, her ass was tighter so she could feel every contour of the cock sliding into her from behind down to the large vein running along his thick rod. She shuddered as she felt the cock pulsating inside her. The three of them found a good rhythm and then she felt somebody shove his cock down her throat and she started deepthroating the man. She had to peel back his foreskin with her mouth. Suddenly her hands were grabbed from under her and guided to even two more hard, throbbing dicks waiting for her soft hands. She started pumping the cocks with her hands supported only by her own now wobbly knees and the man under her holding her torso up as he sucks on her breasts and fucking her pussy. Then she felt a brief, sharp pain of one of her ass cheeks, then again. The man fucking her ass had started spanking her hard. Giving in to her more lustful inner desires she screamed, words muffled by the cock in her mouth.

"Spank me like the dirty whore I am! Aaaah! Ram my ass harder baby, don't stop till I'm shitting cum for a week!"

Suddenly somebody removed the blindfold from her face giving her a view of the people she was fucking like a rabid animal. On top of the five men currently fucking her various holes and hands there were a couple more standing to the side watching her as she went to work. Most of the men were Japanese as to be expected given where she lived, but not all of them. The man whose cock was being rammed down her throat was a black man and the one underneath her was a redheaded white man. After a bit more the two men she was jerking off came on her face and purple hair. The man she was sucking off pulled his cock out of her throat and blew it all over her face covering it in even more cum. Her pussy felt amazing from the thorough fucking she was receiving and managed to bring her to orgasm. As she tightened from her climax the man fucking her ass his hot seed into her at the same time as the man in her pussy. Then they pulled out of her and the man got out from under her letting her collapse to the floor in an exhausted heap. Her ass and pussy were raw, but she wanted more.

"What the fuck are you waiting for!?"

She rolled over onto her back and beckoned at them to continue. She quickly took a new, fresh cock into her pussy and it filled her even more than the last. It wasn't much longer, but it was so much wider, it practically didn't fit, but her pussy was drenched in enough juices and the cum of the previous man, so it made its way in. Her legs were in the air and another man decided to make use of even more of her body. Her leg had a cock put in between the crease behind her knee and she made sure to give it a squeeze with her leg, which was hot and wet enough to provide plenty of stimulation for the man as he thrusted into it. Another man decided to stick his cock in her mouth and she licked as best she could. She started jerking off two more men as they kneeled down by her hands. Her hands had actually started to get sore by the time the two men came from her hands onto her chest and the other man blew his load into her mouth. The man loving her legs came into the crease of her leg as well. The only man left to fuck was in her pussy and decided to change position and have her ride him like a stallion. She bounced up and down on the massive cock as she screamed loudly in ecstasy, all sense of modesty long gone at that point. Finally the man could take no more of the woman's tight cunt and he shot his hot seed into her quivering vagina the warmth of the seed finally bringing her to climax as well.

Lying on the floor a speaker came on and instructed her to masturbate while the men watched. She quickly started fingering herself in a desperate attempt at release and was aroused at the sight of the nine men standing around her stroking their erections as they gazed upon her. Finally the men all blew their load onto her at the same time covering most of her entire body in a thick layer of jizz. This turned her on even more and finally she brought herself to orgasm once again with her fingers toying with her clit and fingering her asshole. She felt high on the heat and wetness covering her body. Finally the speaker announced that they were done. Two of the men walked over to Bazett and helped her up and walked her to a bathroom so she could take a bath. She would have taken a shower if she could even stand up at this point. Her legs took a fair amount of time before they stopped quaking. She still wound up having to use the shower to get all of the cum off her, though she licked some of it off. She was looking forward to more work here in the future.

Author's note: As always thanks for reading and please leave a review. If you have any ideas for pairings of kinks leave it in a review or PM.


	6. Everything Sounds Sexier in French

This chapter contains futa.

Astolfo was relaxing on a couch in the evening, not really watching what was on the tv and just lazing about. He was wearing a short purple skirt over black pantyhose that clung nicely to his long, attractive legs, which were sprawled out on the couch he was laying upon. On his torso hung a sleeveless white and purple striped shirt that bared his midriff. In his long pink braided hair hung a black ribbon which he almost never parted with. He was still lazing about when Chavalier d'Eon walked into the living room and sat on the couch, on the opposite side of Astolfo. D'Eon and Astolfo had some things in common. Namely that they were both kind, attractive, feminine French,, and confused everybody's boners. Astolfo at this point was well known to be an incredibly beautiful man dressing as a woman, but there was a bit more confusion on the part of d'Eon. D'Eon too was incredibly attractive with her long blonde hair, her slender legs, entrancing voice, and adorable face. This was all topped off with quite a girlish figure, if completely flat chested.

The confusion came from the fact that nobody was quite sure of her gender. Legends describe her as both a man dressing as a woman and a woman dressed as a man. Whenever somebody wasn't sure which pronoun to use she responded to both she and he, though at the moment she seemed to prefer she. She also only felt comfortable wearing a dress around a precious few that she trusted dearly, so it was somewhat touching to Astolfo that she had not hesitated to enter the room barefoot in a pure white sundress that came to just above her knees. After some more time simply spent sitting around Astolfo couldn't contain his curiosity.

"So d'Eon what exactly are you packing down there?" the gorgeous man asked. D'Eon smirked a bit before speaking in a sultry voice. "Would you like to find out?"

Astolfo responded by sitting up and getting closer to d'Eon. He leaned in and gave the woman a kiss on the lips. Gentle at the start, it quickly grew more intense, as their tongues intertwined in their mouths. Astolfo rubbed up and down on d'Eon's milky thigh. He moved his hand up to caress her inner thing, just shy of actually touching her still unknown privates, eliciting a moan from the girl. D'Eon returned the favor by stoking Astolfo's cock through his panties and pantyhose feeling the man harden beneath her touch. Then the woman straddled his lap and turned around, her back facing him and began to grind on top of him. Astolfo began humping her though their multiple layers of clothing. As they were both increasing their arousal to near the edge they stopped.

"D'Eon finally laid back on the couch as Astolfo began stripping out of his panties and hose, not bothering to take of the skirt. D'eon threw her sundress over her head and lay before Astolfo with no bra and only a pair hiding her secret. Astolfo tugged the panties down finally revealing the secret that so many speculated about but now he would know. He was a bit taken back by what he saw. Revealed before him was not a penis nor a vagina. Instead it was both. Astolfo gazed at his lover's secret and marveled. D'Eon possessed a cock, which was now hard from arousal, but in place of testicles she possessed a vagina, which was dripping with anticipation.

"So I can enjoy you in both ways." Said the beautiful man before positioning himself before her entrance, lifting part of his skirt up to do so. He put his tip to the opening of her pussy and heard her shudder with excitement before he plunged fully into her waiting folds. He waited a moment before thrusting, savoring her wet warmth surrounding him. Soon he began to thrust into her slowly, but with increasing intensity. He nibbled at her earlobe as he pushed deeper and harder into her folds. He decided to stick a finger into her anus to increase the pleasure further. D'Eon gasped at the intrusion into her rear. She began to scream loudly as the combined assault brought her closer and closer to climax. She yelled his name as she finally attained sweet release. Before she came Astolfo had felt a burning pressure build up deep inside of him which finally overtook him as he felt her walls clench even tighter around his throbbing cock. He too screamed her name as he pumped his hot seed into her womanhood. He was curious to see that her dick had not ejaculated, assuming that it depended on which part of her was brought to unbearable pleasure. Before giving her a chance to recover Astolfo dived into her folds, this time with his mouth. He began to suck out his own seed from inside her savoring the taste of both her own juices and his seed. The two fluids mixed inside his mouth and he moved up to her mouth bringing her into yet another kiss. The two of them swapped the fluids between them as their tongues intertwined with one another. Eventually the two of them separated from each other and d'Eon swallowed the mixture of her own juices and Astolfo's seed, shuddering as it cascaded down her throat.

Then d'Eon decided to take command. She ran quickly to her own room and retrieved a vibrator which she then turned to its max setting before inserting it into her cunt. She then returned hard, and dripping with anticipation to find Astolfo on all fours wagging his rear in the air as if to tease her. She returned to the couch and kneeled behind Astolfo, lining the head of her cock up with his anus. She lathered on some lube that she had also brought back from her room and rubbed it all over her cock. She finally thrust into him with great force before being still a moment to let her partner stretch to accommodate her. She began to thrust at his behest and was entranced at the tightness and heat of the man beneath her along with his sensual moans as she pumped into him. Astolfo could feel every contour of her cock inside him, even down to the pulsating vein that ran along it or its ever so subtle bend. Astolfo screamed in delight as he felt d'Eon start to pump his own cock in her hands and suck at the nape of his neck, no doubt leaving hickeys. Soon the intensity of it all proved to be too much for Astolfo and he blew his load into her soft, delicate hands. As d'Eon reached her own peak inside of her lover's ass as it tightened with the orgasm she brought her now cum filled hands up to his mouth forcing Astolfo to swallow his own jizz. Soon after she too climaxed and pumped her burning hot milk into his ass as she saw white and nearly lost consciousness from sheer overwhelming pleasure. Finally she pulled herself out of him and lay there with him on the couch for a moment before her mouth came to Astolfo's rear entrance. She began to suck her own cum out of her lover's ass as she noted the odd taste of her own seed. She once again brought her mouth to his and they embraced in a kiss, swapping her cum between the two of them. With her head above his own she opened her mouth and let the last of her cum fall into his waiting mouth. She gazed at him as she saw him open his mouth and swirl her seed around in his mouth with his tongue before swallowing it all with one loud gulp. They fell once again onto the couch exhausted, simply laying there in the other's arms. It was to be a while before anybody came home so they could afford to rest a while before anybody walked in on them.

Author's Note: as always thanks for reading and please leave a review. If you ever have any ideas for pairings or kinks run them by me in a review or PM and I might get to it. I'm glad that I recently discovered the deliciosness that is Chevalier d'Eon in Grand Order. He/She is adorable , beautiful, and handsome all at once!


	7. Mischevous Elixirs

This chapter takes place after chapter 1.

Sakura Matou's life had been good recently. She lived in a nice house with Shirou Emiya, the man she loves, and Rider, her loyal companion, with regular visits from her sister Rin as well as Shirou's sister figure Taiga. The days as of late had been peaceful and relatively carefree. There was however a bit of a problem. Her sex life. Not that it was bad per se, but as of late it had gotten a bit underwhelming. Recently she had woken from bed to see Shirou making love to Rider. Not that she could blame him. The woman was inhumanly beautiful, so much so in fact that Sakura wasn't sure she wouldn't have been seduced herself had the Servant attempted it. Sakura also had a love for Rider and so she couldn't bring herself to be angry with her. In fact they had since entered an open relationship between the three of them. Sakura was a bit stressed since she could no longer make love to Shirou as often as before. Both she had Rider had healthy sexual appetites and Shirou was only one man. He could only have so much sex before he was exhausted. So she had devised a plan. She had developed an aphrodisiac to give to Shirou in his tea. It would fill him with lust and stamina. Right on time Shirou entered through the door.

"Ah Senpai you're back. Would you like some tea, it's a new kind I'm trying." Said Sakura. "Ah thank you Sakura."

The effect was immediate. Shirou immediately began to kiss her with his tongue going deep into her throat. She was Surprised that it had been so quick to take effect but she had no complaints as Shirou started to strip her, his cock already hard. She started to stroke his cock with her hand and then brought it before her face. Unlike usual where she would slowly take his cock into her mouth and lick the head to the base and then swallowed every last drop of jizz. This time however he grabbed onto her head with both hands and rammed his cock down her throat without restraint and started to fuck her face. It was rougher than what she was used to but it was turning her on in a strange way. It was not long beforel he came down her throat and she was a bit surprised. Apparently the aphrodisiac had also increased his semen production because he came at least three times as much as usual, nearly choking Sakura on his hot cum. Even with so much she managed to swallow it all, noting how it seemed to have a stronger taste than usual. Than he had her stand against the wall before he renewed his efforts. As he dove his tongue back into her throat he pushed her further up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he plunged his manhood into her wet, ready pussy.

"Aaah! Senpai, harder!" Sakura screamed as he pounded into her with more passion than ever. He was high on wet heat that was her pussy as he pumped into her over and over.

He was like a beast as he ravaged her hot cunt. She marveled at how intense he was now, unlike before. He had always had plenty of vigor, but never anything like this. She could feel his cock pulsating inside of her as he thrust in and out at high speed, his head nearly coming out of her before diving immediately back in as far as it would go. Her hips bucked uncontrollably as she neared climax. Finally she climaxed and Screamed to the heavens as her entire body was wracked with the most intense orgasm she had ever felt I her clenching insides were enough to bring him to release as well. She shuddered as she felt the flood of his white hot seed inside of her. She knew that she would be sore after this with how rough he had been but before she knew what was happening he had already brought her to the ground and laid her on her stomach. He asked that she lift her feet into the air and she complied, showing off her beautiful, pedicured feet. Ever since his first time with Rider he had developed a love for female feet. She kept her feet in great shape to help please his desires. He marveled at her toes and soft, delectable soles, along with her graceful arch. He noted the delicious scent and the glean of sweat on them from their activities. He took a hold of her feet and pushed them together, making an opening between her arches. He then started to fuck between her soles and reveled in the sensation of the friction between her feet. He could never get enough of her beautiful feet and he continued to thrust harder and harder between her delicate, sweat soles. He blew his massive load all over her back before immediately going down to shove his cock into her ass. The only lube was some spit and his own cum near the tip of his head.

Sakura and Shirou had never tried anal before, but that wasn't on their minds as he thrust into her rear entrance. It's hotter and tighter than he had even imagined and if felt like pure bliss. Sakura meanwhile could feel every detail of his cock as it was in her tightest hole. She was screaming at the top of her lungs in pure pleasure. She is sure that he would not be this intense if not for her concoction. He was going to exhaust her at this rate. Her heat was like furnace and tightness was beyond compare. He felt a pressure build up as he reach under her to finger at her clit. Soon enough the tightness was too much for Shirou hold back any more as he shot his flood of hot seed into her anus. She shuddered at the feeling of his cum in an unfamiliar place.

He exited her ass and she lay there on the ground panting, sweaty, and exhausted entirely as she leaked cum from her two holes. Then Rider came home. Almost as soon as Shirou saw her he shoved his tongue down her throat and she began to strip. She knelt down and took his cock into her mouth after licking it from the base to the head. Her divine technique and tongue were enough that he didn't last very long and he gagged her with his sheer volume of cum. Then he pushed her down to the renewed energy. Finally he drenched her face and glasses in his white hot milk. Then he told her to get on all fours and she complied, dripping with arousal, only to be surprised when he went straight for her asshole. Rider's ass was different from Sakura, it was tighter and had a divine, mystic quality to it that made it incomparable to any human being. She reveled in pain and pleasure as she felt every contour of his cock down to the pulsing vein running along it. Once again the tight heat brought him to climax, drowning her ass in his cum. Rider gazed seductively from behind and spread her cheeks, allowing the cum to drip from her ass and onto the floor

Sakura re-entered the fray when she initiated a footjob, pumping Shirou's cock between her soles. Not to be outdone Rider caressed the center of his cock with the sole of one foot while the other played at his ball sack. The feeling of the two buxom beauties feet on his cock drove Shirou to the limit again as he came once again, drenching their bodies in his seed. The two of them licked his seed off of each other's magnificent bodies and savored the taste. Then the two women turned to each other and began their intimate kiss. Rider lay atop Sakura, battling with her tongue while she groped at Sakura's breasts and was groped back. Their pussies were right on top of each other and Shirou took the opportunity to thrust between the small opening between them. As he did so his cock brushed against their clit adding even more to their lustful cries. The friction between the three of them was too intense for any of them too last very long. Soon both women quivered in orgasmic bliss and he too blew his seed onto the both of them in one last climax.

The three of them all lay there exhausted and sweaty. The two women had been fucked raw and fell asleep almost immediately. As did Shirou as he made a mental reminder to get the recipe for that tea from Sakura as soon as they woke up before drifting to sleep.

Author's Note Thanks for reading and please leave a review. If you have any ideas for pairings or kinks leave it in a review or PM me and I'll take it into consideration. Also for anybody interested I have a new Kara no Kyoukai fanfic called Azaka's Discovery.


	8. Altered States

The Heroic Spirit Artoria was not the same as she once was. She had been corrupted by the black mud of the Grail. At the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War her Master Kiritsugu Emiya was slain near the end but she survived corrupted and incarnated through the power of the Grail. Upon walking around and surveying the sheer destruction caused by the fire to the surrounding area she saw many dead bodies. Some were children, others adults, all of them dead. She was struck by her newfound apathy, apparently having been brought on by her corruption. That was when she saw a young boy with his hand reaching for the sky. A last desperate plea for help. She walked over to the boy, noting that he would likely die soon anyway, if not from the wounds then from the smoke inhalation. For some strange reason though, even in her apathetic state, she felt a twinge of pity for the boy. She held in her the ability to save the child. Before his death Kiritsugu had returned Avalon to her. Its healing abilities could likely save the boy. She spoke to the boy, offering salvation at a price.

"Boy, I can save you. I can grant you a new life, but on one condition. You will be subservient to me, you will wait upon my every whim. I shall be your Mistress and you my slave. Do you agree to this?" The woman had become more domineering after her taint as the aura around her screamed obedience. The boy on the ground saw this, unable to even speak, simply nodded in response. Upon his agreement the corrupted king brought to her hands a golden and blue sheath. It shone with an incomparable brilliance and beauty that could not be rivaled. It sank into the boy, becoming one with him, and he lost consciousness, it took effect and his wounds began to close. With that done the woman picked up the boy and walked away from the wretched scene of carnage and death.

~10 years later~

In the ten years he was rescued by Saber Shirou had learned to live a life of subservience. Whenever she was hungry he would cook for her. He would do her laundry. Whenever she felt the need for a foot massage he would diligently serve his Mistress. Saber had come to love the boy's foot massages, so much so that she would demand them once a day, sometimes twice. Over time the boy had learned a deep appreciation for feet. Whenever he would massage her feet he would marvel at their illustrious shape. He learned to appreciate the graceful arch of her feet. He came to adore her long, dainty toes. He even appreciated the smell of her feet. On long, hot days he would enjoy the smell of her sweaty feet, and after a bath he would enjoy her foot's natural aroma mixed with the smell of body wash. On the occasions where she went barefoot instead of her usual thigh high stockings he would revel at the softness of her smooth skin. Coincidentally the boy's eighteenth birthday was today. Normally she never gave him anything for the occasion, however tonight she had told him to come to her room for a gift. So he went to her door, knocked on it, and was given permission to enter. She was sitting on her king sized bed with her legs crossed, wearing nothing but her bra, panties, and thigh high stockings. Each article of clothing was black and lacy. Her western styled bed served as a contrast to the tatami mats on the floor beneath it. Shirou was not taken aback by her scantily clad form, after all he had given her massages in nothing but a towel so this was not particularly notable. His gaze wandered downward towards her stocking clad feet. They were beautiful, even more so than usual as he had recently given her a pedicure, another task he enjoyed immensely. Then his Mistress spoke.

"Boy, I thought that after all these years serving me you deserved a reward of sorts." She spoke to the boy. He responded, "Mistress, what have you deemed worthy for a servant like me?" The woman smirked and told him, "Me."

Shirou stood there in shock, not quite believing what he had just heard. The silence was broken when his mistress spoke again to him, "Boy don't think I haven't seen you snatching glimpses of my body when you thought I wasn't looking," She stretched out her legs and feet as she said this, "And one part in particular. Go ahead, touch them." Then she lay her feet just above the ground.

Shirou dropped to the ground and began to sniff at her luscious feet. Today had not been a hot day and she apparently hadn't used body wash today. The result was that he smelled only her natural aroma and it was intoxicating all on its own. Then he lay his hands upon the tops of her feet and gently caressed them. Soon he began to massage her soles with even greater passion than was to be expected. He marveled at the feeling of her stockings around her feet as he touched them. He could tell from the texture that she had worn her highest quality stockings as well. He then laid a gentle kiss upon the top of her foot before he began to suck on her toes. Even diluted through her stockings she tasted exquisite. He had gotten hard from his services and felt as if he was in heaven when she slapped him across the face with one of her feet and he looked back up at her. She instructed him to stay still for a moment and he obeyed. She then stood up and made a show of slowly taking off one of her stockings and then wrapping it around his eyes.

Shirou heard the sound of her sitting back down on her bed before he felt a pressure on his crotch. She prodded at his arousal, which was clear to see even through his pants with her feet. Then she used her dexterous toes to unzip his jeans and pushed them down. Then she pulled down his boxers with her foot. Shirou felt the warm sensation of her bare foot sandwiching his cock between her toes and stroking up and down. He felt her soft stocking clad foot caress at his balls, occasionally poking at them teasingly with her toes. She then placed his cock between her two soles and began pumping away even harder than before. Shirou couldn't hold out for long against the pleasure and his back began to arch as she quickened her pace even further. Finally unable to hold it in any longer he shot thick ropes of cum onto her legs as his body shook with ecstasy. She removed his blindfold and he gazed in worship as she removed her one remaining cum stained stocking, wiped the cum off her bare leg, and then licked the garment clean.

The mere sight of such an act caused him to harden once again. Then Saber got off of her bed and positioned herself above his stiff rod. She plunged herself onto him and began to ride him enthusiastically. She leaned back while doing so and supported herself with her hands while she pushed her feet onto his face as she fucked him. Entering Saber so quickly was an amazing experience for Shirou. He had never imagined she would be as tight and hot on the inside as she was proving to be. He licked and sucked at the feet upon his face with renewed vigor. Only in his wildest wet dreams had Shirou even imagined that he would be so lucky as to do this and his dreams fell short of reality. Shirou's mind could hardly process the sheer pleasure of it all and his mind was blank save for thoughts of his mistress. Saber sped up her riding and spoke to him in panting breaths, "Mmmmh… Boy, you've served well you can-ah! You can cum inside of your Mistress!" She too was shaking and bucking her hips uncontrollably until she finally came with a scream, her inner womanhood tightening around her servant's cock. Shirou could not handle the sensations for long before he too had achieved climax. He spewed his hot seed into her eager cunt and for a moment all he could see was white as pleasure overtook him. Afterwards she invited him into her bed to rest for the night but she told him he could only sleep in it for one night unless he does a repeat of this night's efforts. He had a smile on his face as he fell asleep in the embrace of his Mistress.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this and as always thanks for reading and please leave a review. If you have any suggestions for pairings or kinks than let me know in a review or PM and I might get to it someday.


	9. To Lose Against One's Self

Jeanne d'Arc felt foolish at the moment. She felt foolish that she had agreed to such a wager. She agreed to fight with her other self, which everybody called Alter. In exchange if Alter won, then Jeanne would give her the honor of taking her virginity. The two of them had been relatively even matched and in the end Alter only one by luck, though in Alter's defense she had been distracted by Jeanne's form and outfit. Jeanne was clad in what amounted to metal sandals and thigh high black stockings to cover her feet and legs, which were long and slender. She also wore a pure white dress that only barely came down to below her rear, not to mention being sleeveless and backless. The dress was partly covered in metal armor that did nothing to help with her modesty. Of course there was also her massive breasts and round ass complimenting her slim waist. Her long blonde hair flowed freely behind her. Even so Alter had still managed to disarm Jeanne in the final moments of the battle and was ready to take her prize.

"You really are dressed as a harlot." Said Alter to the girl before her. Jeanne responded, "Hey! It's not like I picked out this to wear! This is how I came when I was summoned." Alter found her gaze wandering over Jeanne once again before speaking again. "Few women are blessed with a body like yours. You were surely put on this earth for sinful purposes, otherwise nobody could have a form like yours. I'm just helping you to fulfill that purpose. On your knees." Jeanne obeyed and kneeled before Alter as she saw her removing her armor and clothes. Her breasts were revealed and were just as incredible as her own. Jeanne's eyes wandered farther down her counterparts form until she stared in shock at the most obvious difference between them. Alter had a massive throbbing cock. Before Jeanne had any more time to process this information Alter violently grabbed her by her hair and pressed her head against her own throbbing cock. Jeanne took the hint and began to lick the head before she gave a long lick from the base to the head. She then took the entire cock into her mouth and her head started bobbing back and forth while she swirled her tongue around it. Still holding onto Jeanne's hair, Alter moaned in delight before mocking the girl. "For a virgin you're surprisingly good at this. Let's see how much you like this." She then pulled the other girl's head closer to her body and began to thrust all the way down her throat as far as her cock would go. She reveled in the gagging sounds the girl beneath her made whenever she thrust all the way inside. Jeanne had tears in the corners of her eyes when she felt Alter shudder inside her and was greeted to a flood of her counterpart's cum going into her throat, which she further gagged on, even as she swallowed it. Even though she kept telling herself that it was sinful, Jeanne couldn't help but think that the jizz tasted amazing. Alter once again pulled her hair violently, this time away from her cock and Jeanne gasped for air the moment her mouth was emptied.

"Are you…satisfied yet?" Jeanne asked between panting breaths. Alter replied, "Of course not! If your mouth was that incredible then I will find out how good the rest of your body is!" Alter instructed her to stand while she herself laid down on the ground, giving her a view underneath Jeanne's short dress. "The Maid of Orleans couldn't be bother to wear undergarments, eh?" said Alter. Jeanne simply glared at her as she removed her armor, revealing how tightly the dress gripped her bosom as her hardened nipples poked through. She then began to mount Alter positioning her entrance just above Alter's cock. She lowered herself down slowly stopping at the tip before plunging down to the hilt and just staying still for a moment to let her hole get used to the intrusion. A bit of blood began to trickle down from her broken hymen. "Sweet Christ! It hurts!" Jeanne muttered before wiggled her hips back and forth a bit. Finally she began to bounce up and down as pain turned to pleasure. Alter shuddered at the feeling of being inside Jeanne. Truth be told Alter was just as much a virgin as Jeanne was up to this point. The newly deflowered girl was so tight and wet that she almost finished the moment she entered her. But Alter endured the intense pleasure and thrust upwards to meet Jeanne as she descended upon Alter. For minutes all that could be heard were the sounds of moaning and the slap of skin against skin. Eventually Jeanne involuntarily arched her back as she climaxed, screaming to the heaven's as she did so. At the feeling of Jeanne's tightening along with the continued rise and fall of her hips, Alter shot pulse after pulse into Jeanne's tender loins. Jeanne was immediately aroused again at the feeling of the liquid warmth inside her. "I see the virgin is easy to please. Now get on all fours." Jeanne obeyed eagerly and was surprised when she felt a tongue diving into her folds and sucking the cum out of her insides while fingers prodded at her rear entrance and her clit. Soon Alter had gathered all of her own cum into her mouth and spread Jeanne's ass cheeks apart. She spit her cum and saliva into Jeanne's virgin ass, causing her to shudder. Jeanne couldn't help but tremble in anticipation even if deep in her mind she knew it would be sodomy. Then Alter spoke.

"Jeanne, tell me what you want me to do." Jeanne blushed immediately before managing to stutter out a reply. "I-I want you to… make love to-"Before she could finish she was interrupted with a slap to one of her ass cheeks and Alter spoke once more. "No. Grovel. Tell me what you really want." Jeanne finally screamed in response, "I want you to j-j-jam it in my ass! Make me your whore and cum inside of me!" Alter grinned and spoke again, "As you wish." Then she rammed her throbbing rod and gasped at the sensations. Jeanne's ass was even tighter that her pussy had been and it had heat that couldn't compare. Meanwhile Jeanne shuddered as she felt the cock slide into her tightest hole. She felt Alter's pulsating cock thrusting into her and screamed in equal parts pain and delight as she felt Alter continue to slap her ass at increasing rate. With each slap Jeanne's whole ass jiggled from the impact, making for an even more enticing sight. Jeanne slammed her rear back to meet Alter's thrusts as they both continued fucking even harder until both Jeanne's cheeks were read from the impacts of Alter's hands. Alter found that she just couldn't hold it in with how tight and hot Jeanne was and she blew her hot mess into Jeanne's quivering asshole. Jeanne gasped at the feeling of the hot liquids inside her dirtiest hole. Alter was too aroused to quit and continued to thrust into Jeanne, aided by the heat and lubrication of her newest batch of cum inside Jeanne's ass. Jeanne's hips began to buck uncontrollably from the ecstasy she was feeling. The increased intensity was too much for Jeanne and she came once again, her vision going white from the intensity. As Jeanne's anus clenched even tighter around Alter's cock she too was almost at her limit and she pulled out of Jeanne's ass and moved onto her knees in front of Jeanne. Using her hands to finish Alter shot her seed onto Jeanne's blissful face as she finished in front of her. Without needing to be told Jeanne wrapped her mouth around Alter's cock and began licking it clean. Both of them collapsed and Jeanne brought her fingers to her leaking anus to gather cum onto her fingers and bring to her mouth to consume.

Alter spoke between panted breaths, "You really are… a harlot at heart aren't you?" The two of them became inseparable after that and strange noises could often be heard coming from their shared room.

Author's Note: As always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. If you have any ideas for a pairing or kink leave it in a review or PM me and I might make it happen. Even if you don't have a request please leave a review. Special thanks to the person who suggested this pairing. You know who you are.


	10. Familial Love

My name is Caules Forvedge Yggdmillenia. I am an aspiring magus. I also have a sick fascination that I know I shouldn't have but can't get rid of. I am in love with Fiore Yggdmillenia, my older sister. I love everything about her. I love her flowing hair, her shapely form, her personality. I was overjoyed along with her when she finally regained use of her legs. But I have never told her of any of these feelings because I know she would reject me. That is why I was surprised to wake up one morning to feel something warm and wet around my cock. I was even more surprised to see Fiore's head bobbing up and down. I suddenly scream at her in shock.

"Fiore?! What the hell are you doing?! We can't do this we're siblings!" Fiore's response was to remove her head from my cock and pump up and down with her soft, delicate hands while she spoke to me. "Caules, did you really think that I never noticed you staring at me? I just thought that a good and loyal brother deserves a reward is all. I hope you enjoy it." She then when back to sucking me off. Her mouth was exquisite in every way possible. While she blew me her hand that had been pumping me beforehand had gone down to squeeze my balls. I didn't hold out long before I came down her throat. I heard her gag a bit before she pulled away. She looked up to me with glazed over eyes and swirled my cum around in her mouth with her tongue. She finally swallowed it and spoke again

She laid down opposite to me on the bed and spread her legs as she began caressing her own body. She began by kneading at her own supple mounds while her other hand slowly caressed her thighs. Finally she put a finger inside of her and started pumping in and out while her thumb drew circles around her swollen clit. I took in the sight of her and simply stared in awe as she touched herself. Soon she started bucking her hips to meet her fingers thrusts and quickened the pace of her thumb. Then she screamed in delight as an orgasm overtook her, her luscious body quaking as she did so. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Then she spoke.

"Do you want to be the one to make me have that little brother?" Her eyes were filled with lust as she said this.

She then crawled up to me and I saw that she was already naked in preparation for this. She planted her pussy over my mouth and I began to suck. She tasted like nothing I had ever experienced before and her hips buckled as my tongue played at her inner folds. All the while she was talking to me. "After this we can do whatever you want for however long you want! I don't care if it's my pussy or ass or whatever, you can have it!" I felt her tremble as she let out a loud moan and came on my face spraying me in even more of her juices. I was already hard again when she removed herself from my face. She eyed my cock like a hungry animal and set her entrance above it.

She teased the tip of my cock at her entrance before she made the plunge down onto me. My vision went white for a moment as I felt her insides surround me. I never imagined she would be this tight and hot. Then she began bouncing up and down on top of me and I lost any rational thought. All I could do was thrust upwards to meet her falls. Each time I plunged harder and faster into her tight cunt. It was only after I had been fucking her for a while that I noticed a small steak of blood running down her thighs. I realized I had taken my own sister's virginity. It felt amazing. I called out to her. "Hey Sis! I want you calling me master from now on!" She grinned and replied, "Master, I want you're cum inside of me right now!" After that she quickened her already fast pace and her back arched as she orgasmed around me. Her insides felt like an explosion of pleasure around me as she tightened from the climax. That was when I shot my seed into her, and she screamed in ecstasy. Then she hopped off of me and my vision blurred for a moment, presumably from the sheer sensation of it all.

When my vision returned she was like a shining goddess in front of me. While my vision had blurred she must have gotten body oil from somewhere and rubbed it all over her body. There wasn't a single square inch of her that didn't shine with it. Then she crawled onto the bed and got on all fours and turned her neck to tease me. "Master, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like in my ass? As she said this she wiggled her rear in front of me while bringing one hand back to spread her ass cheeks apart. I could see that she had lubed up her rear entrance in anticipation for the event. I couldn't possibly contain myself and I lined my cock up with her entrance. Without hesitation I plunged right into her anus, being met with groans of pain and pleasure as I did so. Fuck, she was unbelievably tight. And hot. She was gasping as I began to thrust into her tightest entrance. She was so tight it felt like her ass was trying to push me out only to fail against the force of my thrusting. As we continued she screamed to me, "I need more Master, I want to feel like I'm being split open when you cum in me!" I decided to oblige her. I shoved some of my fingers into her quivering ass as I continued to thrust. She didn't have a lot of extra room back there, so when my fingers took up what precious little space was left, it was like she had gotten even tighter. I couldn't last long inside such tightness and so I briefly quickened my pace even further. Then I busted my nut in my sister's butt. I felt every crevice of her ass fill with my jizz as her entire body shook in an uncontrollable orgasm. While I still panted in exhaustion she spoke again. "I need more Master, just a little more."

Then she laid on her back and spread her legs wide for me. I went for her immediately. I was already hard again as I plunged into her folds again and felt like I had gone to heaven. Her insides were even slicker from the last time I had blown my load into her and it was like a different experience entirely. I nibbled at her earlobe as I furiously fucked her brains out. I was too eager and came early, overflowing her pussy with my jizz, but before she could even say anything my cock was back in her ass. It too was slicker than last time, but still amazingly tight. She screamed even louder as she wrapped her legs around me and her fingernails dug into my back. I could tell she was reaching her limit as she spoke once more. "Master you've ruined your sister for other men, I can only ever be satisfied with you now, so please let me feel your warmth again!" Then she orgasmed one last time. The tightness in her ass as she came was enough to immediately set me off and I dumped thick ropes of cum into her ass as my vision filled with white and I collapsed on top of her exhausted and content.

Then I woke up. I woke up to Fiore shaking my arm to wake me up while speaking. "Caules, you really can't sleep in this late, you know that! You were making weird noises in your sleep and everything!" I looked up at her and apologized for sleeping in so late, telling her that I would get up and get dressed. Of course it had been a dream. I felt the wetness in my pants where I had gotten off in my sleep. That day, before getting dressed, I touched myself to thoughts of Fiore.

Author's Note: Thanks again for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. If you have ideas for pairings or kinks you can leave it in a review or PM me and I might get to it.


	11. Taming the Dragon

Saber Alter had been having mixed feelings as of late. She was normally incredibly independent and assertive. However she had recently discovered that she had a submissive streak. However there was only one woman who could bring it out of her. That woman was Saint Martha. Whenever Martha made a request to her she felt the overwhelming urge to comply. Alter thought that it must have had something to do with her own Factor of the Dragon acting up. Martha had been known in legend to tame many beasts, including dragons, thought it had to be said that she had a rather commanding presence regardless of any draconic attributes. Alter found herself in front of Martha's room as had been requested of her. She hadn't been told exactly why she was needed but she had come anyway. That woman really was persuasive. She opened the door to Martha's room to be greeted by the lovely sight of Martha herself sitting with her legs crossed on her bed. Alter found herself transfixed by the sight of Martha's outfit. Her legs were covered in red thigh high stockings that clung to them enticingly. Her top was covered in a skintight white outfit with red trimming that clung tightly to her body and had a noticeable cleavage window that extended down to below her navel and left virtually nothing to the imagination. Her other clothing that she often wore such as her gauntlets and boots, or her red half-skirt were nowhere to be seen. Alter couldn't help but think that despite being a Saint she was one of the most provocatively dressed woman she had ever seen. For comparison Alter was wearing her usual black gothic Lolita outfit. Alter noticed that off to the side of the room sat Mata Hari. Mata Hari was dressed only in her bra and panties at the moment, never one for modesty. Alter wondered what she could be here for when Martha spoke.

"Alter, I'll cut straight to the point, I want your body and you're going to give it to me. Mata is here to join in the fun." Despite how straightforward and blunt it had been, Alter felt the urge to obey it. She walked over to the edge of the bed and sat next to Martha. Their lips came together and Alter's hand began to run through Martha's long purple locks. Their tongues teased at each other As Alter's hands grasped at the edges of the other Servant's outfit. As she found its edges she began to pull the outfit down, revealing Martha's massive mounds. Alter began to knead at the other woman's breasts, earning a moan from the saint. She began to pull the rest of the woman's outfit off of her and threw it off of the bed. Then Alter looked down. In front of her she saw a massive, throbbing cock attached to the woman in front of her. As she was gazing at the seemingly out of place organ, she felt a pair of hands pulling her dress up and off of her. She supposed Mata Hari had finally decided to join in the fun. She felt Mata's hands groping at her from behind as she was pulled backwards onto the woman's chest. Mata Hari moved from underneath the back of the petite Servant and placed her entrance above her mouth. Alter was enticed by the smell and immediately moved her panties aside and began lapping at the woman's folds. As Alter did this Martha lined her cock up with the smaller woman's entrance and dove into her. She was almost overwhelmed at the incredible tightness of the smaller woman. Alter meanwhile was left breathless for a moment from the sudden intrusion. Martha was so damned thick, it felt like she was being split apart from the inside. While being eaten out Mata Hari gyrated her hips over Alter's mouth as she began feel a pressure build up deep inside of her. Mata Hari squealed as she came from the smaller girl's ministrations. She removed herself from atop the girl and brought her mouth down upon Alter's nipples as the girl was continuously fucked by the beautiful saint. The simultaneous stimulation of her nipples and pussy were enough to make Alter's vision go white for a moment as her body was wracked with uncontrollable trembling from her orgasm. As the girl beneath her tightened even more Martha shot wad after wad of hot cum into Alter's pussy. Alter was panting raggedly and assumed that they were done. She was wrong.

"Mata, go get it. Now." Mata Hari complied with Martha's request and retrieved the lubricant they had gotten in advance. She poured a generous amount onto both of her hands. Once enough was put on, she began to stroke Martha's cock vigorously, quickly hardening it once again. Her other hand inserted a finger into Alter's anus. She slowly started pumping into the girl's ass in order to get it suitably lubed up, adding a second one after a while. Deciding that she had done a good enough job lubing them up Mata Hari removed herself from between them and Martha immediately bent Alter over the edge of the bed and lined up with her rear entrance. Alter shuddered as Martha shoved her cock down her ass. She could feel every single movement and throb of the cock as Martha pumped into her tightest hole. Martha could hardly comprehend the sensations she was feeling as she thrust into the petite girl's tight ass. It was tighter and hotter than anything she had ever experienced and she knew she couldn't last very long. As the other two went at it. Mata Hari got on the floor and flicked her tongue into Alter's rear entrance, simultaneously teasing at Martha's cock. As she licked away Mata Hari teased the petite girl's clit as her ass was pounded away at. Mata Hari also fingered her own ass with her lube covered hand in preparation for the next round. All the stimulation was too much for them to handle and Martha shot her seed into Saber's ass, watching a little bit leak out and drip down her thighs. Alter also climaxed from the two girl's efforts. Saber laid herself back on the bed, almost unable to move.

Mata Hari bent herself over the bed and Martha didn't hesitate to plunge down to the hilt into the dancer's ass. Her anus wasn't as tight as Alter's but she was more experienced. Mata Hari thrust her rear back to meet Martha's cock as it thrust into her. As she was fucked anally Mata Hari pulled Alter over to her and her tongue dove into Alter's ass, lapping up the cum from her still twitching hole. Mata Hari gasped in surprise at how short Martha had lasted inside of her as she felt the warm liquid shoot into her tightest hole. She sucked the remaining cum from Alter's rear and removed herself from Martha's cock and moved to place her face above Alter's. She kissed the girl on the lips and deposited Martha's seed into Alter's mouth, feeling the girl swallow it all in one go. Then she placed her ass above the girl and spread her cheeks, allowing the cum inside of her to fall onto the petite Servant's face.

Finally Mata Hari retrieved the other item they had prepared for the night. It was a dildo. A very special dildo made to reproduce the sensations of a penis when attached to somebody. She attached it to Alter and began to stroke the girl. On the bed Martha bent over on all fours and Alter lined herself up with the saint's rear. Alter plunged her newfound temporary appendage into the woman's tight heat and began to thrust into her. As Alter thrusted away Mata Hari swirled her tongue around Martha's still engorged rod. She bobbed her head up and down while listening to the sounds of the other two's skin slapping against each other. Alter was inexperienced and couldn't last long inside the tight warmth surrounding her. She came from the sensations and as she did Martha blew her load onto Mata Hari's face and hair. Alter removed herself from Martha and the toy fell off of her. The three of them all lay in bed together that night exhausted and content.


	12. Battle of the Sexes

Artemis had never liked men. She simply couldn't stand them. So she had been quite pleased when upon being summoned she saw that her Master was a woman. On top of that one of her allies was an adorable and kind girl named Astolfo. Artemis had been somewhat hesitant to befriend anybody, but the other girl's bubbly personality had won her over. They had spent much of their spare time chatting about whatever came to mind. Artemis reminisced over her thoughts as she bathed in a nearby spring. She was certain that the only two that could possibly stumble across her were either her Master or Astolfo. As she rubbed the water across her naked body she heard a rustling in the distance that slowly drew closer. She looked in its direction and saw Astolfo walking towards her, Astolfo stopped and happily waved at her.

"Care to join me? The water's nice." Asked Artemis. "Already planning on it!" Yelled Astolfo before she began to take her clothes off

The first article of clothing to go was the cape that Astolfo wore. Then she removed her boots and gauntlets. Next to go were the thigh high stockings, revealing Astolfo's long beautiful legs, which Artemis couldn't help but admire. Then she pulled her whole dress off at once revealing her totally flat chest. Artemis could see why Astolfo wouldn't wear a bra with such nonexistent breasts. She felt a bit of pity for the girl, she certainly couldn't compare to Artemis's massive chest. Finally Artemis watched as Astolfo removed her panties and-dammit. Damn him and his girlish looks. Artemis had been fooled. She thought it odd that Astolfo had not been a man as he was in legends, but it seems the legends were a bit closer to the truth than she had thought. Artemis made an effort to cover her own breasts before berating Astolfo with screams.

"Just when were you planning to tell me you were a man!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Astolfo looked a bit confused. "Well you never actually asked so I didn't bother correcting you. What does it matter anyway? Can men be as magnifiecent as women?" Astolfo spoke.

"Fine. Because it's you I'll give you an opportunity to try to prove yourself. See if you can satisfy a woman like myself." At this point Artemis had stopped bothering to cover herself.

Astolfo smirked in response and walked over to her. She laid down in the shallowest part of the water where it was only a few centimeters high and Astolfo dove for her breasts, eager to prove himself to her. He suckled at the nipple while his hands kneaded at her mounds. His tongue entered the valley between her breasts and he slowly made his way down her body circling her navel with a trail of saliva. As he did this one of his hands slowly inserted itself into her folds. All the while Artemis refused to let out as much as a moan just to spite him. At this point juices began to pour out of her from arousal. Finally his tongue dove far down enough that it flickered at her now slightly swollen clitoris. Artemis couldn't suppress the sensuous moan that escaped her lips.

"Aha, so you do have feeling down there! I was starting to wonder if you had gone numb. Enjoying yourself? Astolfo teased her with his remarks and a shit-eating grin on his face. She retorted, "Even an idiot can get a moan out of somebody you know."

Astolfo's response was to attack her with even more vigor. His fingers started thrusting faster and faster inside of her while his tongue prodded and he sucked hard on her engorged clit. She began moaning more as time went on before berating him.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to see me climax!" She screamed at him.

Her words had ignited a competitive streak in him. He was going to satisfy her no matter what it took. It would wound his pride to have it any other way. He removed his fingers and tongue from her. He lined up his cock with her now wet entrance and prodded at her with the tip. He was a bit miffed when she managed to stifle a moan despite his prodding. Finally he thrust into her with all his might. Despite her best efforts she couldn't resist the urge to moan at the sensations. Astolfo was taken back at how warm and tight she was. He made sure do thrust down to the hilt each and every time. He also marveled at how her wet hair clung to her body so enticingly. His pace inside her quickened as they each felt a pressure build up inside of them. Than Artemis spoke again.

"Still not enough, little man! You'll have to try harder!" Astolfo was energized further by her mocking and reached for her breasts which he had neglected since he began his thrusting.

Her moans increased even further, as did the pressure building up inside both of them. Finally the two of them both climaxed simultaneously and he poured his thick wad into her. Every bit of his seed was squeezed out of him as her insides tightened around him. Artemis shuddered at the feeling of warm liquids moving around inside of her. He finally removed himself from her and they both panted in exhaustion. The one to speak first between panting breaths was Astolfo.

"You realize… this means I've won right?" Artemis looked to Astolfo indignantly and replied, "No it doesn't. We both finished at the same time, so it was a tie."

"And how do you propose we decide the winner?" Astolfo asked her. She said, "Simple. I will bring you to climax and if you can't last at least as long as I did last time then I am the winner." Astolfo nodded and replied, "Deal."

Artemis crawled on her knees towards Astolfo and grasped his cock in her hands. Her thumb prodded at the tip before she started pumping, and soon he was hard once again. She glanced upwards and smirked triumphantly as she spoke.

"You aren't exactly hard to please now are you, little man?" Artemis chuckled as she said so. Astolfo just glared at her.

Then she flicked her tongue at his tip and giggled as she felt him seize up. She then took his whole cock into her mouth and began sucking while her tongue swirled in circles around it. As her head bobbed up and down her hand reached for his sack and squeezed tight, earning a delectable moan from the man. While one hand was preoccupied her other slowly traced its way up his legs. Soon it found its way into his back entrance and she poked a finger into him. Astolfo was startled at the sudden intrusion, but was soon bucking his hips in rhythm with her mouth and fingers. Soon Astolfo's hands made their way to her head and his hips began bucking into her uncontrollably. He finally shot his seed into her mouth and she gagged from the volume suddenly released into her throat. Instead of swallowing it she held it in her mouth as she went up to kiss him on the lips and pour his own cum into his mouth. When she had transferred it all to his mouth she broke the kiss and ordered him to swallow. He obeyed.

"I hope you like the taste of your own seed because that's the closest thing you'll get to a prize now that I've won." Artemis declared triumphantly. Astolfo argued, "Hey! It isn't like you had a timer on it. It seemed pretty close either way. This is still a draw. I propose one more round. Whoever finishes first loses."

Artemis got on all fours and shook her rear at him, daring him to finish the challenge. Astolfo was immediately hard again, both with arousal and newfound determination to win. He lined his tip up with the entrance to her ass and prepared himself. He finally pushed his way into her tightest hole and gasped in pleasure. She was astonishingly hot and tight. It felt like he was being crushed by her insides. He slid in easier than expected thanks to his cock being wet from both her saliva and the spring water. He stayed still inside her for a while to make sure her ass would accommodate him and not injure her. He was brought back into action when she mocked him once more.

"What are you waiting for? Are you going to get off just from being inside me or are you going to fuck me?" His competitive flame rekindled Astolfo began to thrust into her slowly.

The feeling was beyond anything he had ever experienced before. Her insides were like a hot, burning vise as he thrust ever harder into her. This time his gaze was transfixed by the movements of her ass and hips. They were enormous and tempting. Giving in to temptation, Astolfo gave her left ass cheek a hard smack. His reward was the sight of it as it jiggled and delicious sound that was somewhere between a scream and a moan. He continued on with his thrusting and slapping until he felt her starting to clench around him. He didn't think it was from climax though. No, she was purposely making herself tighter in order to bring him to the edge even faster. He realized that this meant she must be getting close to her own limit. With the increased tightness he was nearing his own as well. As she thrust her hips backwards to meet his thrusts he quickened his pace and the two of them simultaneously obtained sweet release. She shuddered as he blew his load into her rear and he felt every drop get squeezed out of him as her ass tightened around him even further. Finally Astolfo pulled out and they both lay there in the water exhausted and panting for breath.

"After all that it's still a tie. I think we're both too exhausted to continue. I suppose we'll have to continue this competition another day." Spoke Artemis as they laid there in the water.

"I'll gladly take you up on that offer." Replied Astolfo with a cheeky grin. The two of them then set about washing themselves off and returning to their Master, who was no doubt wondering where they had wandered off to for so long.


	13. Out Shopping

After their lovemaking competition, Astolfo and Artemis' friendship had gone back to what it once was. With the addition of sexual tension. At the moment they were both walking down a crowded streets of a city. Astolfo was wearing his usual purple hoodie over a purple and white shirt and a short purple skirt with black pantyhose. Artemis was wearing denim short shorts and a tight fitting white t-shirt. The two of them were wandering without much purpose and were looking for something to do to pass the time.

"We could look at some clothes if you want." Astolfo said to Artemis as he spied a clothing store. "I don't feel the need to get any more clothes. I have enough as is." Replied Artemis.

"Are you afraid that I'll look better in a dress than you?" Astolfo spoke with a widening grin. Artemis glared at the boy. "Fine. We'll try some of them on."

The two of them entered the store and looked at what it had to offer. The two of them entered the same changing room as they tried on a variety of outfits. Astolfo was in a tight red dress that ended at his upper thigh, revealing most of his legs. Artemis meanwhile was wearing a white blouse and was between trying on different pairs of panties. Astolfo couldn't help but let his eyes be drawn to her backside. It was just so damn big and firm. Of course Artemis noticed his leering and felt the need to comment on it.

"You could stand to give the rest of me some attention as well you know. Imagine if we went at it in here. Wouldn't it be thrilling?" Said Artemis as she shook her hips and saw Astolfo follow every little movement.

Astolfo grinned and replied, "Why imagine it when we can test it out?" Artemis grinned and Astolfo moved to push her against the wall of the room.

Astolfo started by sliding his fingers into her and pumping into her. Soon enough Artemis was wet and ready. Astolfo flipped her around so that her back was facing him. He lined his tip up with her entrance and began thrusting into her wet folds. God, she was tighter than ever for some reason. He supposed it had to do with the relatively public place they were in at the time. Perhaps she was anxious over it. They could both hear the sounds of people talking and walking by as he thrust into her. Whenever he thought about how somebody might figure out what they were doing it just made Astolfo even more aroused. After a while Artemis couldn't stifle a lust filled moan.

"Excuse me miss, are you having some trouble in there?" Said an employee from outside the door.

Upon hearing the woman outside Astolfo moved one hand to the huntresses clit, trying to make her moan out loud. Artemis spoke to the woman while desperately trying to keep her composure, "No, I'm fine, really."

"Alright then miss." The employee walked away and when Artemis was sure she was far enough away she let out a moan.

"Come on now. You wouldn't want somebody to hear us would you?" Asked Astolfo as he moved a hand over her mouth to muffle any moans that came from her.

As he continued thrusting ever harder into her she began to lick the fingers covering her mouth. He slid a finger into her mouth and she swirled her tongue around it while she thrust her hips back to meet his own thrusts. With his other hand he twisted her nipples through her blouse. Eventually she exploded around him in climax and enveloped him in an even tighter hold than before. The tightness was too much and he finally shot his load into her. The two of them panted in exhaustion while desperately trying to keep from being too loud about it. Finally the two of them put their clothes back on and rushed home without buying anything. They didn't have time for that. It was time for round two.

They ran into the house and into the bedroom. Artemis managed to get in there first and while she fumbled around in the closet Astolfo was already stripping down.

"Ready to bend over Artemis?" Asked Astolfo before the huntress turned around with supplies in hand. "No. It's time you got a tasted of what you like to dish out." Declared Artemis as she held out the supplies in her hands.

She was holding a bottle of their favorite lubricant and a strap on dildo. Astolfo stared at them both for a moment before replying to her. "I really don't see why that's necessary. We could just do it like we always do."

Artemis smirked and said, "Are you afraid you won't last as long as I can, little man?" Astolfo glared at her in defiance.

"Fine. You get to go a round in me." Astolfo spoke. Artemis grinned and put on the dildo as Astolfo got on all fours and spread his cheeks wide open. Artemis put a fair amount of the lubricant onto her hands and then got on her knees and shoved a finger in. Then she started thrusting her fingers in and out. This alone was enough to get Astolfo hard and he made delightful squeals as she added a second finger in, stretching his insides out in preparation for the main course. Finally satisfied that he was loosened enough, Artemis slathered some more lube onto the dildo and teased the tip at his entrance. Finally she slowly pushed her way into him. He shuddered and gasped as he felt his rear get penetrated. The dildo was much larger than he was and he felt like he was being split open from the inside. His cock was aching and he was relieved when he felt Artemis reach around to start pumping it in her hand. He began to thrust his hips back to meet her vigorous thrusts and Artemis decided it was time to go all out. She pressed a small button located near the base of the dildo and it began to vibrate wildly. Astolfo screamed in surprise and Artemis increased her own pace as she fucked his ass even harder. Finally Astolfo couldn't take it anymore and came in her hands, spewing his seed all over the floor beneath them. She pulled out of him and he felt empty and sore after having been filled so thoroughly. He then complained to her.

"That wasn't fair. I can't vibrate inside you. Therefore you cheated." Artemis responded, "All is fair in love and war little man. Besides, you shouldn't complain too much. It's your turn now."

Astolfo quickly pushed her to the ground a placed his cock firmly between her gorgeous mounds. He grabbed hold of her breasts and squeezed them around his cock as he began to thrust between them. As Artemis began to sweat her breasts began to moisten around his cock. Soon Astolfo gave in and blew his load onto her eager face. He removed himself from her and she licked his cock clean. Finally the two of them were ready for the final round.

Artemis removed the dildo and laid on her back with her cheeks spread wide open. Astolfo dove into her with lube covered fingers and thrust rapidly, impatient and aching to find release inside her. Finally, after lubing her up well enough, he put some on his throbbing cock and thrust into her without restraint. Artemis screamed in pleasure and some pain at how rough he was being. She had lit up his competitive steak once again. She was incredibly hot and tight as always and Astolfo found himself lost in her warmth. Artemis couldn't help but tease the paladin.

"Are you trying to overcompensate for the thorough fucking I gave you little man?" Astolfo glared at her while he thrust into her. Deciding go even further, Astolfo reached over and grabbed the discarded dildo and thrust it into her dripping pussy. Artemis screamed at the unexpected but welcome intrusion. When she started moan even more Astolfo turned on the vibrating function and she screamed once again. On top of her writhing under him, he could also feel the vibrations through her, and shuddered at the experience. Finally, she wrapped her legs around him and screamed out loud as she had the greatest climax of her life. Her ass clenched tighter than ever before and Astolfo shot his hot seed deep into her ass, every inch being squeezed out of him.

The two of them fell over exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	14. An Old Passion

Gilgamesh clung a hand to his side as he walked into his bedroom. He was bleeding, though not profusely, from a small wound inflicted while sparring. Of course only his equal could have wounded him so easily, even if it was accidental. He had taken lately to testing his might in lighthearted bouts with his only true friend and equal, Enkidu. Of course, he had let his gaurd down a bit and took a blow to the side that in all likelyhood he had been expected to avoid entirely. Of course Enkidu had profusely apologized and offered to take care of it, leading to him standing behind Gilgamesh in the doorway, eager to help.

"I'll get some ointment and bandages right away, you should lie down in the meantime."

Gilgamesh set himself on his bed, somewhat embarrassed at needing the treatment even if it wasn't anything major. His wait was short as Enkidu arrived shortly with the previously mentioned ointment and bandages, along with a small bowl of water. He set down the bandages and bowl down for a while as he wetted his hands with the water and put some of the ointment onto his fingers. Gilgamesh shivered slightly as the cold hands of his companion grazed over the wound and applied the ointment. Enkidu let a gentle smile spread across his lips and commented.

"Can't handle a bit of cold O' mighty king?"

The King of Heroes huffed a bit and let Enkidu apply bandages to his wounds as he kneeled down in front of the King. As his friend did so, Gilgamesh couldn't help but stare at his companion as he was treated. Enkidu had his pants torn apart in the battle, so his slender legs were exposed for all to see, with only his fairly long shirt to maintain decency. Gilgamesh often found himself transfixed by his friends' seemingly perfect features. Perhaps it shouldn't come as a surprise given that it was after all fashioned by the gods. His blend of feminine and masculine features was transfixing, as was his long flowing hair. His eyes were piercing and tender as he stared into them. Only after a while did he realize he was staring into his friends' eyes, his wound already bandaged. Enkidu, who had been gazing into his eyes as well, spoke after letting out a held breath.

"Quite a look in your eyes there." Enkidu let out, just above a whisper as he brushed a hand against the King's.

Gilgamesh didn't fully understand why he felt so bashful at that moment. He had deflowered countless women in his bed as king, yet with a simple look and whisper he had been struck speechless and filled with more desire than he had ever felt before. The King drifted his finger gently along his companion's face before just barely grazing a finger across his lips. Enkidu silently understood and took the finger into his mouth. He gently suckled on the finger before stopping and bringing himself upon the bed alongside Gilgamesh.

The two of them brought their mouths together gently at first. Slowly they delved into each others mouths with slowly increasing vigour. Their tongues teased at each other. Gilgamesh stroked his newfound lover's hair, moving through the soft emerald locks. Enkidu dragged his fingers across Gilgamesh's body, careful to avoid the injury, and brought his hand to his crotch, slowly stroking it. Gilgamesh did the same to Enkidu.

With a parting of their lips, Enkidu positioned himself facing Gilgamesh on his lap. The two began jerking each other's throbbing members, slowly at first, but gaining speed. The two kissed as they did so, occasionally nibbling at the other's ears. Before Either could finish Gilgamesh flipped Enkidu over onto his back. Once he had done so he set himself atop his lover and suckled at his tender neck before moving slowly down to his collarbone. He removed the plain shirt from his lover and made his way further down. When he got to his nipples he took one into his mouth and twisted the other, eliciting the most enticing moans from the emerald haired man. He dragted his tongue down the stomach of his lover until he finally reached his cock and stared at it for a moment.

The King of Heroes had never made love to any man, only women. Yet he found himself feeling more intense emotions for this man than any other before. With no more hesitation he gives his lover's member a tentative lick. While the taste is strange to him, it is not unpleasant. He takes the member further into his mouth as he bobs his head up and down. He hears a sensual moaning and feels Enkidu grip his hair gently pushing him further onto his member. Gilgamesh begins to find that he quite likes the taste. He feels his lover shudder and cry out his name as his mouth is hit with a new taste and a strange, yet pleasant warmth. As he squeezes the last drops out, he swallows it all, savoring the taste and feel as it cascades down his throat. Having sucked him dry he pulls away, cock throbbing with desire.

As Enkidu still lay there, panting for breath, Gilgamesh reaches for the ointment, of which there is still plenty. He applies a generous dose to his fingers and returns to Enkidu. He slowly inserts his index finger into his rear, holding it still for a moment. Enkidu shivers at the cool, slick feeling inside of him as he feels himself slowly widen to except it. Gilgamesh then adds his middle finger, staying still for a while, then slowly stretching his fingers apart. Enkidu can't help but mewl at the sensation as he feels himself harden. Gilgamesh starts to stroke his lover's cock as he stretches out his ass. After enough preparation he pulls his fingers out and puts some of the ointment turned lubricant onto his still erect member. Then he lines himself up at his lover's entrance.

After lining up Gilgamesh slowly pushes forward, only his tip entering at first, but then his whole member is engulfed in an incredible heat. Gilgamesh can't help but let out a gasp at the sensation of it. No woman he had ever layed with was so tight and warm as his newfound passionate lover. Enkidu too, felt filled both literally and emotionally. Neither of them could possibly last very long like this. Gilgamesh began to slowly thrust as one hand reached for Enkidu's cock, pumping it in his grasp. Gilgamesh slowly sped up his pace as Enkidu begin pushing his hips forward, meeting his thrusts. Eventually Enkidu cried out once again and came in his lovers hand, covering it in his seed. As he did so he tightened even further, giving Gilgamesh the final push over the limit. Both men screamed as Gilgamesh poured his hot seed into his lover.

Gilgamesh then crawled over to lay beside his newfound lover and lay beside him, before taking his hand and licking it clean of Enkidu's mess. With it's still in his mouth he leans over and kisses his partner, sharing the liquid between them. Finally, exhuasted and satisfied, the two doze off in each other's arms.


End file.
